The Professional Way
by DJLemmiex
Summary: Request fic from Daisy. Durr, we got some smut in this too. So enjoy it you smutty readers with your bad taste. Hehehe. Something about an Office.


**A/N: So guys, this was a ****request from Daisy-Max1169, she wanted a usuk office au. So here you go hun, hope you enjoy it.  
Warning for Smut and probably bad language.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, you guys know the drill.  
Oh and on a side note. I won't be writing Hetalia much from now on. Unless you request it, so If there is something you would like to see please tell me.**

* * *

The sun was bright in the blue sky, shining its warm rays down upon the city of New York. People rushed up and down the already swarming streets, wanting to make it on time for work. Each person had a tiring job to get to and it was crucial that they weren't late. Some were builders, working on the mighty skyscrapers that filled the landscape. Some worked on the Hotdog stand, feeding the hungry on-going folks. Yes New York was a very busy city. Who lives in New York? Well busy people of course! From busy mothers with their aggravating children to the hurried lawyers who's case was about to start. The tall skyscrapers glanced down at the hurried ants, wondering where each one was going. Each pigeon pitched itself on a ledge, cooing to each other in mutual discussion, What were they going on about? Maybe it was that nice bit of pizza on the floor beside a bin that happened to be located just at the bottom of the ledge they were perched on. The wind whistled between the buildings, twisting and turning. Leaves tumbled over each other, along central park, in and out of towering trees that swayed in the breeze. The tree's sand was their bodies creaked with each movement, the crazy green hair singing out the song of their people. What a lovely day to be out in New York City.

A shaggy blond hair man rushed down one of the busy streets. In one hand was a cup of Starbucks coffee, in the other some important paperwork for the man in charge. Who is this man? Why is he, like everyone else, rushing through the streets? Shall we get a deeper look?

Oh yes. This young man would be none other than Arthur Kirkland. From his satisfactorily pressed shirt and tailored waistcoat, to his dark blazer and his shiny shoes tells us that this man means business. The wind tugged on his blond wild locks, causing them to dance left and right. His forest green eyes were sharp as he located his destination, a very tall skyscraper. Arthur would always stop outside the skyscraper, just admiring its infrastructure. It was a truly beautiful building. It stood proud in the centre, just on the side of one of New York's many parks. Its pearly white walls shone in the summer sun, lighting up the skies. Each side was covered with many wide windows, letting the whole city look into its mind. No privacy was to ever come to those who worked there. The entrance was grand, very modern with its revolving door that spins and spins, never getting dizzy. Busy people hurried through the door, some checking their watches, others tapping their feet when people wouldn't move.

Most people wore some sort of a frown on their face. Arthur however, was in a brilliantly good mood. The sun was shining, though it wasn't hot, just warm. He didn't have a long shift in the office, same break and everything. Today at work was going to be easy. Plus later he could go home to his apartment and relax for a very, very long time. Maybe even take a nice nap out on the balcony, catch the sun to his succulent pale skin. He needed to get some vitamin D goodness.

He smiled to himself as he walked through the spinning door, making sure to take it slowly so not to get caught in its turn. The first thing to hit him was the lovely cool air. Thank God for air conditioning. He sighed and closed his eyes a little, enjoying the sudden chill on his arms. Even if it wasn't that hot, being in a suit all day in the summer still brings on the sweat.

The lobby was beautifully decorated. Pure white walls brightened the lobby. Its big almost wall sized front windows welcomed the suns warm rays, filling the room with even more light. Two brow leather sofas were placed face to face, one placed gently to the wall, accompanied by a black leather chair. They all shared a lovely glass table that sat in front of them, reflecting the suns blinding light. Above the sofa, on the wall, was probably the most stunning painting Arthur had seen. It was a beautiful sunset, with a Yellow sun in the sunset, the colours of orange, red, brown and black fading into the distance. Either side of the sun was two rose pink clouds, shimmering a little in the light. The water that surrounded the ground below the sun was red, getting dark when it got closer to the side of the canvas. Then there were the silhouettes of two small dolphins, jumping up into the sun and the two palm tree's either side of the canvas, joined by two small flowers and long strands of grass, all painted black. The other side of the lobby had the promotional posters and leaflets. Arthur had never read the stuff. To be honest he didn't want to, he had nothing to do with this company and their crazy schemes. To the front of the room, just opposite the spinning door, was the antique receptionist desk. The desk itself was made of a dark oak wood, with a lovely rose pattern engraved at the bottom. The polished marble top finished it off completely. This room was surely magnificent.

Arthur looked towards the desk, the lobby receptionist, Felix, waved to Arthur. His blond hair flicking a little as he wave ferociously, Arthur feared his arm may come off. His green eyes sparkled mischievously as he leant forward on the marble top, his skirt visible from behind the desk. No bloody surprise he was wearing a skirt. This was Felix after all, they guy was more of a woman than a man. Arthur just chuckled a little at the happy Pol, walking over to him quickly.  
"Good morning Felix." Arthur kept his voice soft, he didn't like being rough with Felix. Felix was too much of a nice person to get mad at, almost like a child. Felix just smiled more and rested his head in his hand, still leaning on the desk. "You're in early this morning Arthur Kirkland." Arthur nodded a little.  
"Yes I know. I've been called in to replace Liz, she's off sick today." He sighed a little, still smiling softly. Felix just smiled  
"I'm sure you don't mind though, you love seeing the boss." Felix wiggled his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner, causing Arthur to blush and look away  
"You couldn't be more wrong Felix." He managed not to stutter, God he didn't want to stutter. Did his brain hate him today? Cause it was now producing images of said boss.  
"But I'm right Arthur~" The polish boy cooed, before handing him some papers "And now you need to like, get going. Wouldn't want the boss to get angry." He winked before skipping back to his computer.

Arthur sighed and smiled a little, before heading over to the elevator to his right. He looked up the inside wall, pressing the very top button, letting it illuminate. With a ding the elevator was off, making its slow ascend into the heavens. A soft tune played through the speakers, mixing in with the sound of the doors opening and closing as people left and entered the elevator. Most were leaving after a night shift. Some were just travelling between floors. But none of them ignored Arthur. Each time someone came in it was like happiness slapped them in the face, everyone said a cheery hello to Arthur. It was like a silent rule amongst the staff.

The elevator alerted the blond that his destination was reached. He smiled to himself as the doors opened allowing him entrance to the office reception room. Arthur looked round his reception. Yes just as he left it. Its glass walls letting the mid-day sun shine in, reflecting off the glass top of his desk. The glass was resting on top of a thick, curved oak stand, almost completing a complete circle around Arthur's leather chair. He sighed slightly, sliding behind his desk, dumping his laptop on the desk, soon resting in his chair. He put the documents; he was give, to one side, as well as the disgusting Starbucks coffee. Seriously how did anyone drink this stuff? It was like drinking tar! You might as well be chewing on the road. He placed his laptop on the glass desk, caring not to scratch the gleaming surface. Arthur took great pride in keeping his reception tidy. It made the company look good in his opinion. He switched the laptop off of its sleep and began to start on his important work. His surroundings were no longer appealing to him as he typed away at the document. It was quiet, not eerily silent but a more peaceful quiet.

"Hey Iggy!" Came a loud and obnoxious voice, causing poor Arthur to jump out of his skin, almost spilling the man's coffee. He instead looked round and sighed a little, looking at the man who made him jump.  
"Morning Mr Jones." He spoke calmly, like he hadn't just died from shock. "I've brought you your coffee and today's work." He motioned to the coffee and paperwork lying next to him.  
Mr Jones smiled at him, a big Hollywood grin with pearly white teeth. "Iggy Plu-uh-ease" He rolled his eyes, picking up his coffee and work. "Call me Alfred dude." He laughed lightly, grin plastered to his face and never faltering. Arthur however could only sigh at this and rolled his eyes "It's Arthur, Alfred." He smiled a little before getting back to typing. "Sure thing Arthur~" Alfred smiled and walked through his shiny glass doors to his spacious office.

Arthur sighed slightly, his boss ran through his mind like a tornado. It wasn't his fault really; Alfred F. Jones was an attractive man of 19 years old. His gorgeous ash blond hair with that one strange that stood to attention. His striking, sea-blue eyes, that sparkled when he laid eyes on Arthur. God Arthur could feel his heart pounding in his chest already. Then there was the muscular body that man had, those toned pecks and abs he had seen many times when he'd come back and the boss was working out in his office. Oh how they flecked effortlessly when he moved. Arthur started to shake his head, feeling like a complete paedophile. The boy was 19 for Christ sakes! 4 years younger than himself! Arthur sighed and put his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes and pulling at his face. Damn that handsome basterd, always being so irresistible and attractive. Arthur sighed again, his brain really hated him today, and he could feel it laughing at him. He slides his chair towards the door, having a little peak in at hi- HOLYSHIT! Arthur span back round to his desk, cheeks becoming red and hot as the image of his half naked boss was being scorched into his brain. Really that damn idiot needed to stop undressing in his office! Anyone could just walk in and see him! His breathing finally began to calm down a little. Damn that kid. Arthur needed to get back to work though, wheeling his chair back to his desk, he began to type away again. He made sure to keep his mind off of a certain boss, who happened to have an incredibly strong sex appeal.

Time passed like it was nothing, everything was smooth throughout the busy day. Everything was completely and utterly normal. Well maybe not completely since Alfred was still strutting around shirtless. This was causing a minor problem for Arthur as he could not concentrate on his work properly. Oh dear, poor Arthur. Mind you ... It wasn't like he wasn't enjoying it though. Some may say he was enjoying it a bit too much. Yep that blush that was spreading to his ear was defiantly not going to go down. However the ringing of his office phone did manage to take him out of his fantasies. He leaned over and picked it up. Noticing it was being called from the office behind him. He sighed a little "You know you could always just come out and ask me right?" He sighed into the phone. He could hear the amused chuckle of his American boss (Did he not mention the American accent that drove him crazy?)  
"I could, but where's the fun in that?" His voice slipped through the machine and down the line to Arthur. Arthur could sense something was different, something was going to happen. If it wasn't the sudden change in the younger's voice that told him this, then it would had to be how uncomfortable and un-easy he was starting to feel. "Is there something you need Alfred?" He tried to keep his voice calm and normal, not wanting to sound too breathy as his heart tried to rip out his chest. He could have sworn there was a low purr from the other end of the line, not helping Alfred, seriously. "Yeah, could you come in here please?" The husky voice purred again down the line. Arthur frowned still, looking at the phone. He was half tempted to ask why but seeing it better if he didn't. So instead, he sighed, put down the phone and started to make his way into the office.

Arthur had a deep blush on him before he even entered the office. The glass doors let him clearly see the Americans toned, tanned chest, still visibly flexing as he moved. Alfred was sat behind his desk, in his lovely leather chair, so anything below the waist would be hidden. Arthur pushed the glass door open, walking up to the desk quickly, attempting to hide his embarrassment with his usual anger. That of course failed. "You couldn't put a shirt on, could you?" He tried to sound annoyed, but that wasn't working.  
Alfred just smirked at him a little "Come on Ig-Arthur~" He purred again, remembering to correct the name. He had a plan and he wanted it to work, so sucking up to the tight Brit was necessary. "You know you love it when I wear nothing~" He was right; he had caught the adorable man staring at him through the doors while he sauntered about and worked out shirtless. He had been making sure to wear it as little as possible after he finally figured it out. So this was partly the reason he was led back in his leather chair, shirtless and beckoning the Brit closer. That Brit was now blushing brighter than a ripe tomato. Alfred continued to smirk, before waving a hand to his laptop "Need some help with some documents Artie." He rose a brow slightly, "You going to help or not?" Alfred knew it was a lie, but he needed an excuse to get the shorter blonde closer to him, to feel his heat radiate off of him from that stuffy suit. Arthur could only sigh slightly, maybe a little confused on why the younger needed help on something he was brilliant at using, but this was his job he guessed. He walked round the side of the desk, leaning over the boss and pulling the laptop a little closer. "Seriously? You need help with this?" He questioned the younger, not looking at him, instead just typing away at the letter. Alfred just nodded, heart thumping slightly as he made his first move.

Arthur felt it; the slow ascend of a broad American hand, sliding slowly up the back of his thigh. Suppressing the shiver that was running through him seemed impossible. His skin began to tingle and his typing began to falter as it slide higher and higher, soon rubbing over one of his ass cheeks. It did feel good; Alfred was really good at this, though Arthur doubted he was a virgin. He'd seen many of the girls the young man brought home or to the office, even heard the banging on the table. He shuddered again, mainly in disgust of the lewd images scattering in his brain. His train of thought was brought back though, when that broad hand was joined with another, pulling his hips backwards and before he knew it, he was sat on Alfred's knee, facing up into those gorgeous blue eyes. Alfred smiled at his achievements, getting the Brit this far was pretty awesome, so was that small blush crawling up onto his face. Alfred couldn't be more proud of himself, he should of given himself a pat on the back.

Arthur was confused, why was Alfred doing this? Was it to mock him? Oh god what if the American really found out about his petit crush on him? Arthur could bet any money that he had, it was only a small amount of time before the truth was out. It wasn't like Arthur hid it really well, always blushing and spluttering around the obnoxious boy. Alfred loved it though. He loved the way the man spoke, how he was constantly blushing and spluttering around the American. He was so damn adorable it was hard for Alfred to keep away from him. He'd even resorted to going shirtless half the time, just to see that brilliant blush that stained the others pale cheeks.  
"A-Alfred." Shit why was he stuttering? This was his boss! Just Alfred. Sexy and oh god his chest looked good. Arthur wanted to shake his head. He cursed himself mentally. What was making this worse was the fact that he knew Alfred was looking at him, with those baby blue eyes. It was like they were staring into his soul. Arthur willed himself to look up at the taller man, his cheeks glowing red. Yet he still noticed the way the American smiled, just smiling at him. It was true. All Alfred could do was smile, how could he not? Arthur was, in his opinion, beauty itself. This is also the reason why he leant down and placed his lips onto the stuttering lips of Arthur. Oh god they were so soft, it was an addicting feel. If Arthur was confused before, he was defiantly confused now, the pink lips of his super crush was now on his and he was frozen to the spot. Damn he hated himself so much, why wouldn't he just kiss the boy back like normal people?

The lips pulled off way to soon. Arthur whined quietly, blushing more at his behaviour. He was the secretary not a needy whore. Though as soon as that noise escaped, the lips were pressed back and Arthur made sure that this time he actually responded, even though his heart was thumping rapidly in his chest. Arthur's hands had to steady him on the others naked chest, feeling the muscles below his fingers tips tense up. Arthur's lips parted ever so slightly, allowing the wet foreign muscle to slide its way through to his orifice, rubbing against the roof and Arthur's own wet muscle. The strong American hands pulled softly at his hips, dragging him further up Alfred's thigh as they duelled for dominance with their tongues. A small groan of pleasure hit Arthur hard, his trousers becoming slightly tighter with every going minute. Seriously? It has been that long? Arthur was getting harder just from hi- oh god that tongue! Arthur pulled back for breath, shallowly breathing through his parted lips. Then Alfred is attacking his neck, trailing soft kisses down the pale skin, licking and sucking at the tender flesh. Arthur couldn't help the small moan that erupted from his throat, keening into the Americans hot mouth. Alfred only pushed more into those lips, the taste was completely addicting, god he needed more of that wonderful taste. The hand of Arthur on his chest was scorching his skin, burning into him like the Lord's angels. God how he wanted more.

Before the pair knew it Arthur was leant against the desk, well I say leant but what I really mean is that he now has his back against the cool surface, shirt being hastily removed to let his pearly white skin out to bask on the sunny rays that filled the quiet office. Each button was undone one after another; Alfred's lips following close behind as he kissed down Arthur's chest as the withering brit grabbed his shoulders, squeezing them when that tongue felt good. Those lips stopped at one perky pink nipple. They brushed over it slightly; Alfred's hot breathe causing goose bumps to appear. Arthur's voice began to mewl and encourage the younger, edging him on. A small kiss was placed to that pink nub, the breathing of one brit hitched in his throat, stomach moving as he tried to breathe again. Then there was a gentle second kiss, longer than the first. Alfred's hands came to support Arthur's back, which was now arching up into his lips. They were so different it was actually amazing. Both noticed the contrast between their bodies. Arthur's was pale and scrawny, almost as if he was ill. He looked so delicate, it almost made Alfred scared to touch him, in fear that his precious Arthur would snap and break. He knew China Dolls with more meat on them. This was a complete difference to Alfred. His own body was thick with sun-kissed muscles, which flexed and tensed with each movement he made, his work outs had really paid off. Each muscle tensed when Arthur's fingers brushed over them, starting from his chest, down to his well toned stomach where his abs laid before heading back up, stroking round the back of his neck. Another hot, wet, sloppy kiss was put into action again, connecting them by the face.

Alfred's hands grew curious of the new technology below him, his mind wanting to memorise every inch of this beautiful body. Every inch was traced, starting with his back, slowly pressing his fingers to the skin and sliding down. He stroked down the Brits spine, running to the sides of his waist and rubbing soft, sensual circles into his bony hips that jutted out. Arthur could only squirm, stroking up Alfred's neck to twirls his hair round the small hairs, lips being gnawed off by the boy. Green eyes when dark as his eye lids closed gently, enjoying the feeling of Alfred's hands on his hips. Slowly his trousers and belt were discarded for, becoming crinkled on the cold floor, his boxers not too long after. Alfred made no time in pushing his legs apart slowly, nesting his own thick hips between the skinny thighs. Arthur smiled, liking this position, having the man dominate him completely just like in his numerous fantasies.

The brit was dragged from his thoughts as Alfred pushed their hips together in a sharp grind, his fingers were now brushing over his pink nubs that were glued to his chest before travelling lower down to rest on the man's bony hips. Arthur could feel the lump in his throat, the ball of sound wanting to be released, but it just wasn't wanting out. Soft lips traced over his jaw, pecking down to his neck, never stopping. Arthur felt the light graze of teeth across his skin, oh god did that feel good. His hips began to buckle involuntarily, pushing up against Alfred's causing the boy's breathing to hitch in his chest. Alfred couldn't help the small grin on his face that was now pressed against Arthur's neck. So he pressed his teeth into the flesh, sucking on it harshly. This only caused that little sound bubble in Arthur's throat to break, letting a small cry escape his mouth and fly to freedom. Man did that fucking feel good. Alfred had decided there and then that he liked, no, loved that sound; he wanted to hear more of it. He sucked down on Arthur's skin, causing the brit to gasp and writher beneath him. A red mark slowly began to appear on the pearly white skin, almost ruining the painting that was Arthur. Alfred kissed it apologetically, maybe feeling bad for the abused skin.

Arthur's breath was coming in short pants by now, god this boy was driving him crazy, his teasing, his fucking body oh god Arthur was so hot. Never in a million years did he see this coming, being completely unclothed, on top of his boss's desk, about to get the sex adventure of his life and boy was he excited. His back began to arch off the desk as Alfred's kisses travelled lower down his chest, licking at his smooth skin. Arthur could feel the soft lips upon his skin; his own arms fell above his head, nails clawing into the desk, leaving several marks onto its polished surface. Two soft lips fell onto one pink perky nipple, giving it a small, tantalising lick. The breath in the British man hitched in his chest, twitching to buck up into the warm American mouth. Alfred could only respond by giving it a light suck, relishing the taste of Arthur's body. Alfred soon realised that he couldn't just tease one nipple and not the other that would be unacceptable. So one hand slide slowly up the soft skin, pushing up against the other nipple, rubbing around the nub in slow circles, teasing it till it was perky and swollen. Arthur started to tremble, already so excited and they were still on the nipples! The hardness between his legs was pushed up between the two men, becoming hot and sticky, a mixture of sweat and pre-cum. It rubbed up between the skins, causing a slight amount of friction, sending small electrical jolts of pleasure through Arthur. The toying of his nipples was making his skin become giddy, goose bumps of pleasure appearing on his pale skin.

"F-Fuck Alfred..." Arthur couldn't help it, the pleasure was interrogating him into speak, driving him crazy. Fuck why was he so sensitive? Alfred's eyes darted up, observing Arthur's face as he continued to suck, lick and nibble on the nipple, twisting the other gentle between his thumb and his forefinger. God he was really beautiful, stunning, a priceless painting; it was down to Alfred's handiwork, which made it ten times better and one hundred percent more of a turn on. "Stop teasing m-me." Arthur whined out slightly, he wanted more of this pleasure but to be completely honest his ignored erection was getting to be on the painful side, he wanted to be touched in that area too. Alfred could only chuckled deeply around the sensitive nub, letting it go with a small 'pop'.  
"Getting a bit excited there Iggy?" He couldn't help the smirk on his face, he really couldn't. Arthur just closed his eyes and nodded slightly, wanting more than just nipple play.

Alfred allowed his hand on Arthur's leg to slide up from his knee, gliding over the soft flesh on Arthur's thigh until it reached its goal. Warm hands hovered over the growing erection, teasing Arthur a little more. Arthur almost swore under his breath, pushing his hips to grab the friction he wanted from the American man, the one who was currently teasing him to no end. Alfred couldn't help the chuckles that rumbled from deep within his throat. Arthur was just so damn adorable to him. He let his fingers wrap round the Englishman's length, giving it a small squeeze that earned him a small whine. So Arthur was enjoying himself? Good. "How long have you wanted this Arthur?" He breathed into the man's ear, hot breath causing him to shiver in anticipation. Arthur turned his head slightly to look at Alfred, eyes wide like a lost puppy. God how adorable could this man get? "D-Do I really have to tell you?" He whined slightly, pushing his hips up again into his hand. God would this boy stop stalling him? "That long?" He kissed the milky neck gently, smiling into the skin. Arthur sighed slightly, giving a small nod "First day on the job..." He whispered, hoping Alfred wouldn't question it further and just move his god damn hand!

As if on cue, Alfred's hand slowly began to pump up and down the almost fully hard shaft, rubbing slowly and gently against the skin, kissing Arthur's neck at the same time. God his skin was so smooth and soft, like a newly opened jar of nutella. Arthur gasped and squirmed beneath him, eyes rolling into the back of his head in sheer ecstasy. Each pump of the hand was sending small jolt of pleasure through his body, causing his legs to tense and relax. Moans foamed out of his mouth, mixing with words of encouragement to the younger boy, edging him to get faster. Yet Alfred ignored every single one of them, just continuing his teasingly slow pace. His fingers glided up and down, starting to end each pump with a small twist, dragging the skin with him. Alfred's thumb made its way across the slit of the penis head, pushing any pools of pre-cum over the edge. He let this cum slide down Arthur's hardness, watching it slide over the smooth skin. Alfred hadn't noticed that his hand had stilled, too memorised by the pre-cum and tempting length. Arthur however did, bucking his hips up into the hand roughly, letting out a very needy whine.

Alfred was knocked out of his trance, looking slightly confused but then grinning again, hand continuing its slow pace up and down Arthur's length, spreading the semen over it so it now had a lovely glossy shine to it. Arthurs head only tossed from one side to the other in sheer pleasure, hips buckling up into Alfred's slow hand, words of encouragement tumbled over his lips like a waterfall.  
"Faster." Was one of the words that Arthur was groaning out, chest heaving and skin becoming shiny with the forming sweat. Alfred only grew harder and harder with each ticking second, hand becoming faster with its motions, wanting to get Arthur really close to that edge of pleasure. When Arthur did he was in absolute bliss. His head was thrown back in pure ecstasy, his peak just a stroke away. His back began to arch off the desk, hips moving in the opposite direction. Just one last bit of friction...

Alfred let go of the length, leaving Arthur ridged and gasping. A quiet scream of fury and need running from his lips as his hips bucked up into nothing, wanting, even begging for his hand to return. Alfred could only grin; he didn't want to see Arthur come yet. That would be his final prize at the end for a job well done. So Arthur found three fingers pressed to his lips. Opening his eyes slightly he looked towards Alfred, lusty blue eyes looking pretty smug. "Wet them good Iggy." Now Arthur would have scolded him for that awful nickname but he was beginning to get pretty desperate and wanted some god damn friction. The pressure in his abdomen was dying down and needed to be started up again. So he pulled those fingers into his hot, moist mouth, running his tongue along each individual finger. Each lick was making Alfred shiver, imagining where that tongue could be working, more or less on his own American shaft. He pushed his fingers further into Arthur's mouth, causing the man to gag slightly, saliva oozing out from the side of his lips as he managed to coat the fingers with a thick layer of his mouth juices. Oh god did that tongue feel good on his fingers. It was making his erection ache within his trousers. Alfred defiantly wanted this and he wasn't going to wait a moment longer.

He quickly pulled his fingers from the Brits lush mouth, only to poke at his puckered hole. Arthur was going a deep red, looking up at Alfred as the American teased him. He let his thick finger prod the entrance, rubbing over the soft skin. "F-Fuck Alfred just put it in!" Arthur managed to whine out through the rumbles in his chest, bucking his hips into the Americans finger, a futile attempt in penetrating himself onto the finger. Alfred, however, was having none of this. He chuckled deeply, leaning down to kiss Arthur's neck. "Begging me now Iggy?" He asked, licking the skin. Arthur could only let out a small whine, bucking into him. He sounded so desperate. Alfred couldn't help but poke his finger at the tight hole again; then slowly sliding his finger in. Arthur's eyes widen slightly at the gentle penetration, his whole body tensing up at the intrusion. Fuck that hurt slightly. Alfred couldn't help but push it in till the knuckle hit the soft skin.

Arthurs face was beet red. Small whimpers escaping his lips as Alfred slowly pushed his finger in and out of him. To Arthur, this was pretty painful, but then this is what he gets for not having any sort of sex in the last six months. I think he would explain if he wasn't so busy with that finger in his ass. Which was starting to feel incredibly good. Alfred kissed his neck, nibbling at the flesh as he inserted another finger, slowly sliding it in next to the other one. Arthur bit his lip, the pain returning as the skin was stretched, whole body tensing around the digits. "Hnng Alfred, s-slower." He gritted his teeth, crushing the words between them. Alfred only kissed his cheek, noticing the dampness of Arthur's cheeks. "Sorry Iggy. I'm trying. Just relax." He soothed the tensed Brit, till he was nothing but a puddle of pleasure. Arthur's teeth unclenched, letting soft moans flow over his lips. That's when the third finger was slide in, stretching Arthur even more than what he was. Fingers were scissoring out inside the tight anus. Arthur couldn't believe what he was feeling. His hand was now at Alfred's cheek, pulling his face closer and into a very needy kiss. Alfred could only comply, pushing their lips together, tongue once again sliding between the plump British lips. Another dual was started, distracting the overly pleasured Brit from his finger fucked ass.

Arthur just couldn't get enough of those fingers pushing in and out of him, rubbing gently over his prostate and making him throw his head back in a loud moan. Fuck the other employee's wait no, that wouldn't be as satisfying. The noises the came from the Brit were getting higher and higher in pitch. Each noise was sending jolts of eager sexual arousal towards Alfred's American cock. Alfred thought he was turned on at the beginning, now he realised just how desperate he was for Arthur. He was enjoying the way Arthur moaned for him, begging him almost. "A-Alfred please, more, I need more." Arthur broke their sloppy kiss. He was too far gone to care about the saliva dripping down his chin, or the actual sloppiness of the kiss, he just wanted more than the fingers inside him now, he wanted Alfred inside him. Alfred only watched the Brit squirm, still pushing his fingers in and out of his tight hole. "You want me that bad Arthur?" He cooed into Arthur's ear, grazing his teeth slowly down the shell. This did earn him another mewl.

Okay, enough is enough. That mewl send a shiver down Alfred's spine. If he didn't take the Brit now he was going to blow his load early. With that his fingers were removed from Arthur, who involuntarily whined out from the loss, he was so close again, and now he was empty! Alfred altered their position, pulling Arthur's hips till he was off the desk, and then flipping him onto his stomach. Man this guy was a sight to behold, the matted hair, flushed face, green eyes full of lust and his beautifully plump rear pushing back into Alfred's hips. "Alfred~" He purred seductively to the American. Rubbing his hips against Alfred's clothed member, feeling the bump along his split. Man it felt big.

Alfred couldn't take anymore of the Brits teasing, almost ripping the belt off his trousers in a hurry to pull them off his hips. The button was popped, zipper down, trousers sliding off his hips along with his under garments. Alfred was ready to rock this Brits world. His broad hands rested on the man's butt, giving it a tender grope before spreading it. "You ready Arthur?" He purred slightly, waiting for the green light. Arthur gave him an exaggerated groan, pushing against the throbbing erection again. "If you don't put it in soon, I'll rip it off and use it for my sick fantasies." Okay so there's the green light. Alfred chuckled, slowly pushed against the still puckered entrance, pushing in through the tight ring of muscles and finally descending into the Brit's delicious heat. Holy shit that was hot, he was hot; god it's like someone just stuck his dick on a barbeque; man did it feel good. Arthur let out a rather loud cry or pleasure. Even with the shooting pains in his spine he pushed back, he wanted more of that cock inside him, more than just the head.

"F-Fuck Alfred." He groaned, nails clawing into the desk. Alfred could only chuckle breathlessly, pushing slowly in to the hilt, letting out a mighty grunt, fuck Arthur was tight. Arthur felt like he was going to explode, he couldn't even breath properly, having to lean onto the desk, face pressed right into its varnish surface. His breath was already coming in quick, attempting to hold it in as Alfred slowly pulled out, leaving only the thick tip in. Then it was pushed back in, a rough and needy thrust of Alfred's hips and he was buried yet again balls deep into Arthur's tight ass. Alfred gripped at Arthurs hips tightly, biting his lip as he repeated the motion again, keeping at the slow and steady rhythm they had going. Like one of the best musicals in the world, building everything up to the oh-so-wanted climax. Arthur could feel the thickness of Alfred's shaft rub along the inner walls of his rear, creating a fiery friction that was oh so addicting, the previous pain was now a dull thud in the back of his brain, pleasure taking over.

"Arthur how are you so god damn tight." Alfred managed to groan, one hand on the Brits butt, giving it a soft grope every so often. Arthur couldn't reply, his voice was somehow stuck in his throat, eyes closed tight in complete pleasure. But as soon as he managed to find his voice he tried to reply through tiny moans "T-Too long." He cried out from a particular harsh thrust from the Americans hips. Alfred chuckled deeply, leaning over and pressing his chest into the smaller man's back, pushing him into the desk as he pounded into him, quickening his thrusts slightly. "We'll have to change that." He purred into the man's ear, licking over the shell before giving it a teasing bite. Arthur could only arch into him, bucking his slender hips back into Alfred's as they continued their satisfying work out. Alfred grunted slightly with each thrust, having to stand up straight again, pushing in at different angles to find that special spot in Arthur that he would enjoy abusing the shit out of. Because, damn If his moans were sexy now, just thinking about the noises he would be making with that spots abuse was turning Alfred hotter.

Arthur tensed up slightly, back arching inwards so he was pressing more into the table, a mighty, loud moan spilling into the air. Alfred knew he hit jackpot because god did that send a very lovely pulse through his cock. So he pushed back into the same spot, letting the head of his dripping dick abuse that sweet bundle of nerves inside of Arthur. Arthur by now was struggling to breath; the pleasure running through his body was making his limbs turn to jelly, driving his head crazy. He couldn't even support himself, having to grip hold of the desk below him. Before he knew it the American was pressed against his back again. Hands having left his hips and were now over his own sore hands, nails almost bleeding from where he'd been digging into the table.

All Arthur could hear was the slight grunts and pants coming from the American above him, as well as the creaking of the desk that was slowly inching its way across the floor, each thrust sending it forward. The smell of sweat and sex quickly filled the air, almost making it seem toxic; the taste of sweat lingered on his tongue as well as the after taste of his American boss from that very nice sloppy kiss earlier. Fuck Arthur was in pleasure paradise. With his eyes closed tightly together he began to spill out what seemed to be moans of Alfred's name. Alfred moaning Arthur's in return. "Arthur, Arthur, Arthur..."

Arthur opened his eyes, sitting up straight in his office chair and rubbing his eye slightly. Fuck how long has he been asleep? Hopefully his boss hadn't caught him. Looking around his cluttered desk, that he had yet to tidy, he noticed the stack of papers ready for his boss' approval. Arthur could only smile warmly, taking a quick sip of his morning tea before gathering the papers up. He was actually happy for once. Knocking on the glass door he could see his boss, leant over his laptop, typing away. No shirt on as usual. Though one could not blame him, it was pretty hot in that office, even with the ceiling fan on and windows open. America was having a heat wave Arthur swore, another reason he missed England.

With each gentle tap on the glass door, Arthur waited for his permission so he may enter the room, arms crossed slightly, watching his boss lift his head up. The Brit even noticed the smile that grew wide on the man's face, his brilliant sea blue eyes shining and then the finger that motioned him to come in. Arthur could only comply, walking in with a small smile to his lips. "Morning Alfred."  
"Morning Iggy~" The American cooed, pulling the smaller man round his desk, dumping the papers on his desk and sitting Arthur on his lap so his back was to the Americans naked and broad chest, kissing his neck gently and nuzzling it, much like a kitten to his mother. "Is that...?"  
"Wedding plans? Yes, you need to look at them." Arthur looked over his shoulder at the American. Leaning in slightly and giving him a peck on his lips. Their hands slide together, grasping softly as Alfred pulled back. Both men looked down at their hands, admiring the silver ring on Arthur's finger. "So what were you dreaming about babe?" Alfred grinned slightly. Arthur shrugged slightly "Was more of a memory than a dream..." Before reaching for the papers.

* * *

**A/N: There you go Daisy love. Sorry for the shitty ending, had no clue how to finish it**


End file.
